Festival of Flowers
by puppydoglove678
Summary: Shino has a problem. The biggest festival/dance is coming up. Who will be his date? ShinoxRose Do not own naruto.


**Story takes place in Shippuden. When Naruto returns. I made this as a alternate beginning to my other story "Story of Rose Wolf." Just a short story though. Enjoy! ^_^ -Do not own Naruto. **

Konaha's Festival of Flowers

Shino stood in the crowd. Tsunade had a announcement and everyone was standing in front of the Hokage's mansion. In front of the mansion were tables with buckets of flowers on top of them. Shino looked around. Every shinobi from the leaf and sand were there. Even some he had never met before. One Shinobi caught his eye. A girl with brown hair and brown eyes wearing the leaf village headband. She was his age and yet he knew he had never met her before. Shino turned his attention to the Hokage who was now standing on the roof of her mansion.

"Welcome Sand shinobi to the Leaf Village. I have brought you here to tell you that the Festival of Flowers, to our honor, will be held here." Tsunade went on talking about the history of the festival. Shino knew of this festival. His father had told him about the time when the festival was last held at the Sand Village. He said that it was a dance. That whoever you wanted to bring, you would exchange flowers with them. It was a pretty simple operation, but Shino didn't know of anyone he wanted to bring and he knew no one would bother asking him.

"Hey Shino." Shino turned his head to see Kiba whispering to him. "I have no idea who I'm going to bring. Do you?" Shino shook his head no then listened to Tsunade.

"You may now go and pick your flowers." Shino stood there as everyone rushed to get a flower. He stood in line and waited. He looked at some people writing there names on tape then wrapped it around there flower. When it was finally his turn he chose a flower that was deep blue. He put his name on it and made his way out of the crowd. He went into the forest and leaned on a tree and watched as his insects examined the flower.

"Who would I ask?" Shino sat down and put the flower in his pocket with the flower itself still sticking out and listened to the forest breath. Listening to the language of his swarm.

"_Why do you ponder over something so simple?_" His Insects whispered through his body. Shino shifted positions.

"What do you mean?" Shino waited for a reply.

"_If you worry about no one asking you. Go ask someone yourself._" His Insects were wise, but not very bright.

"Because as soon as I ask someone, they'll realize I'm a human hive and run away." Shino had thought of hiding the fact he had insects. His father told him to be proud of his insects and that's what he would do.

"_Then hide it. We'll stay put. Go ask someone. For your sake._" Shino thought his insects were trying to meddle into his love life ,but he wasn't about to give into them.

"The person I take to the dance will not care that I have insects. If I don't find someone like that then I simply wont go." Shino stood up and stopped listening to his swarm's chatter. He walked further into the forest until he heard a twig snap. He drew his kunai and turned to face the noise.

"Shino. Calm down. It's just me." Kiba came from behind a tree. "Did you find a date to the dance or what?"

"They just gave out the flowers. Why do you?" Shino put away his kunai and stood up straight.

"Yup. Her name is Kikimaru. She's a traveler ninja. She just came into the leaf this morning." Kiba gave Shino a smug smile in victory that he got a date before him.

"A stranger Kiba? You don't even know her." Shino looked at Kiba with a odd look.

"She's not a stranger. She's a nice person. Besides we have plenty of time to get to know each other." Kiba made a pouting face and turned from Shino. "Worry about yourself. I promised that Team Kurenai will be at the dance so you need a date."

"Guess your going to break your promise because if I don't get a date then I simply won't go to the dance." Shino put his head further into his hood preparing for his angry teammate to grab him.

"What? You need to go Shino! Maybe we can sneak you in as Hinata's date. Only couples can go." Kiba turned and put his hand to his face.

"My decision is final Kiba. That's all there is to it." Shino walked away from his teammate's screaming. He walked until he got to a bridge. There he saw the same girl that was standing in the crowd. She was standing on the hand rail. Shino noticed that she didn't see him walk onto the bridge and decided to watch. She was singing to herself.

"Come little soldier. Come and follow me. Come to my castle, by the sea. Come little soldier. Come and lay. Come to the castle, which is far away. Come my child. Come to the stream. Come and listen, as you dream. Come my child. Come where I sleep. Come and wipe the tears, that you weep. Come my king. Come see your sins. Come and feel the, wild winds. Come my king. Come see what you tore. The little solider will come no more." Shino thought she sang beautifully. Though she was rocking herself back and forth and Shino knew that doing that could cause her to fall.

"That's dangerous." Shino finally said and walked up behind the girl. The girl turned in surprise and lost balance. She fell backwards right on Shino who caught her out of reflex. The girl shook her head and looked up at Shino.

"Oh sorry." The girl got off of Shino after he put her down and fixed herself. "So um you heard me singing." She looked up at Shino with a slight blush and had a slight worry in her face.

"Yes. You sing beautifully." Shino shoved his hands in his pockets and silenced the insects that were wild up from her falling on his chest.

"Oh." She looked around. "You're the only one right. I don't like singing in public. It's kind of embarrassing." The girl rubbed the back of her head.

"Just me and I'll keep it a secret." Shino looked at the girl now that he was at a close distance. She had a black pants and a light grey jacket with a hood. He looked closely at the leaf village headband she was wearing. "You're a leaf village shinobi?"

"Huh? Oh. Yes. Just came here this morning. I'm a traveler ninja." She wiggled her headband on her forehead.

"You are. Do you know a Kikimaru?" Shino looked at the girls weird expression.

"Yeah I know her. She's my partner. She's annoying. How do you know her?" She leaned up against the hand railing and crossed her arms.

"She's going with my teammate to the dance." Shino leaned up on the opposite hand railing.

"I see. Humph. She's going to rub my face in it later. Oh well." She shrugged and looked at the water then at Shino. "My name's Rose. Rose Wolf. Yours?"

"Shino. Shino Aburame." Shino gave a bow of his head.

"Aburame. Aburame. That sounds familiar. I can't but my finger on it. Oh well. I'll think of it later." Rose shrugged again and extended her hand. "Nice to meet you." Shino grabbed her hand.

"Likewise." Shino returned his hand to the safety of his pockets making sure none of his insects scared her off.

"You know, I wish I had a better view of what you looked like." Rose reached for his hood. Shino moved his head back ,but could not get out of the way. He was trapped between her and the hand railing. She grabbed his hood and put it down. She blinked and smiled. "There, that's better. You know your kind of cute. Man why do you hide a face like that. Is that so bad?" Shino buried some of his face in his collar. He was blushing.

"Kind of." He reached back for his hood and put it up hiding his face again. He paid no mind to how close she was to him and paid more attention to the insects buzzing inside of him trying to shut them up.

"Well sorry." She went back to her railing and sat on it. "So who are you going with the dance with?"

"No one yet." Shino finally got his insects under control and was looking at the Rose.

"Me neither." She pulled out a rose and sniffed it. "This is my flower. It was only one there. The only rose."

"Figures your name is Rose and you get the only rose there." Shino reached in his pocket and pulled out his blue flower. Rose put her rose in her hair and looked at Shino's flower.

"That ones pretty." She rocked herself on the railing. "How old are you?"

"16." Shino looked at his flower with sadness. Blue is the color of loneliness. As what he thought he would be when the dance came around.

"Me too." Rose looked up and down Shino. "Why do you wear two jackets?"

"Cause." Shino never really thought about it. He turned his attention back to Rose and put his flower away.

"Can I….can I try one on?" She smiled and looked him with eagerness. Shino thought of what might happen. He nodded and took off his outer jacket and handed it to her. She slipped it over her clothes and twirled around in it.

"It's soft." She put the sleeves to her face and breathed in the smell of it. She tilted her head oddly when she smelt something other than Shino. "What's that other sent?" Shino realized she had a sense of smell like Kiba. She smelled his insects.

"Insects." Shino could not tell a lie. He only waited for her reply.

"You like hanging around insects huh? I can't blame you. There fascinating. You were hanging around a insects hive I guess." She went back to twirling around. She didn't mind the sack hanging on the back of it. Shino couldn't believe his ears. Did she just said she liked insects?

"You like insects?" Shino looked at Rose's face.

"Yeah. Other girls would scream in terror when the see a cricket jump to close to there feet. I would be the one picking it up and putting it in the grass or bring it home to examine it." She took off his jacket and gave it back to him. Shino was still surprised. Would she scream at a human hive? He put on his jacket and rolled the question in his head.

"_Tell her. Tell her about us._" His insects whispered in between the thought. Shino didn't bother to answer. Shino looked at the girl and decided not to tell her yet.

"As am I." Shino simply said and left it at that.

"I can tell." She began to walk off the bridge. "Come on. We'll walked back together." Shino nodded and walked up beside her. They talked about all sorts of things. Personality, Entertainment, Training,…Insects. They talked all the way till they got to her house. "This is were I get of this train. See yeah later Shino."

"Right." Shino watched as she opened the door to go inside. "Wait." What was he doing?

"Hm?" Rose turned around and looked at him.

"Do you want to get something to eat tomorrow? At Ichiraku." Shino couldn't believe what he was saying. Rose stared at him for a second then smiled.

"Like. A date?" Rose's smile became even bigger. "I would love to. 7:00 tomorrow?"

"Ok. See yeah." Shino waited until Rose had gone inside then he turned and walked away. He recapped what had just happened. He had asked a girl out on a date. A beautiful girl and she said yes. To him. The bug boy. The excitement finally hit him. He was eager for tomorrow to come around.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------The Next Day 6:30pm

Shino was walking down the street. Thirty minutes until his date. He had no idea what to do. He was wearing his usual outfit, though his dad had combed his hair with hair gel. He was sure to keep his hood up until he could wash it out. Then he walked by the Yamanaka Flower Shop. What if he bought flowers? He walked in and was greeted by Ino, who seemed very curious. More like nosey.

"Hey Shino. What are you doing here?" Ino put her head in one of her hands.

"Buying flowers for my date today." Shino might as well tell her. She could help. "What should I buy?"

"Well for a first date I would suggest these daffodils." She held some up and Shino put money on the counter and left before she got more nosey. Shino left Ino blinking. He looked at the sun. It was about 6:54. Almost time for his date and he was right on the road were her house was. He walked up to the door and knocked. Shino thought about telling her about his insects ,but he wondered how to tell her without ruining the moment. Rose opened the door.

"Oh hey Shino. Right on time. Come in. I'm just finishing my hair." Rose left the door open for Shino and walked up stairs. Shino walked in and the first thing that caught his eye was a sink. He walked over and started to wash off the gel. He looked in a mirror and thought it was alright to show his face again. He turned around and looked at the neat apartment.

"You always this tidy?" Shino yelled up the stairs. He then looked at what he thought was just amazing. In a tank were fluttering moon butterflies. "What's this?" Rose walked in the room, putting in earrings.

"It's my moon butterfly collection. Each year I collect a whole bunch of moon butterflies, then when its there mating season I let them all go and start again. I love seeing them when they travel in groups." She twirled around. "Well what do you think?" She was wearing a pink spring dress. Very simple. Shino still thought she looked beautiful.

"Um. You look nice." He turned his head and gave her the flowers. "I bought these for you…" Shino looked at Rose's face. It was soft and kind. She took the flowers and smelled them.

"There lovely Shino. Thank you." She put them in a vase then took Shino's hand and tugged them out the door. She locked the door then tugged Shino almost all the way to Ichiraku. They ordered some ramen and they ate. "Yum. This stuff is good. I've never had ramen like this before."

"I'm glad you like it." Shino ate some of the ramen. Then he saw some of his insects make there way out of his jacket and crawl near Rose's bowl. Shino panicked and threw himself onto Rose. Thank god the shop keepers where in the back. Shino commanded his insects back into his jacket and he got off Rose. Rose was blushing and starring at Shino. "Sorry. Bee." He buried his face into his collar.

"Oh….Thanks." She put some noodles in her mouth still blushing and looked away. Shino felt stupid for the very first time in his life. Besides the time when he was on that laughing mission with Naruto. His thought was interrupted by Rose tugging his arm out of the restaurant. Shino paid then followed Rose's tugs. She led them both to a field of flowers. It was dark so they all looked the same. Then Shino knew why she brought them there. There we bunches of fire flies huddling around the flowers making the field look like the night sky. Rose sat down. "Sit." Rose patted a spot next to her.

"Ok." Shino sat down and looked at the fire flies.

"_Tell her now. Now Shino._" His insects whispered into his head. Shino tried to ignore them but he knew they were right. He needed to tell her. Rose laid back on the grass and looked up at the sky.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Rose looked at all the stars. Shino looked at Rose thinking that the sky wasn't the only thing beautiful that night.

"Um Rose." Shino looked away from her. He was going to tell her. Rose looked at Shino.

"Yes?" Rose shifted her position so she was facing Shino.

"Do you know anything about Aburame customs?" Shino thought that was the best way to start.

"If I do I can't remember." Rose frowned. She had no idea where this was going. Shino looked at his hand.

"It's a custom that….whenever an Aburame is born…..they enter a pact with the insects." Shino listened to his insects buzz and hum.

"What kind of pact?" Rose sat up and looked at Shino sad face.

"In return for letting them feed on my chakra and live inside me they obey my every command." Shino looked at the corner of his eye at her face.

"In…side you…." Rose looked at Shino's hand. Shino simply let some of his insects come out from under his jacket. Rose looked at them. Shino looked away from her face and readied his ears for high pitched screaming. Instead he felt a finger touch his hand and some of his insects crawl onto it. He looked back and saw Rose joyfully looking at the insects on her finger. He watched in amazement when he saw more insects come out from under her sleeves onto her hand.

"You…" Shino let the insects return to his jacket.

"I've went threw as much as you. My village believes in clan training. Aburame is one of them." Rose stuck out her tongue. "I knew I heard the name Aburame before." Shino calmed himself and looked at the stars again. He felt a something on his chest he looked down and saw Rose pressing her head against his chest. "Your insects are humming. They sound so soothing. I don't have many insects. Not as many as you." Shino blushed slightly and put his hand on her shoulder. The number of insects she has wouldn't be able to be heard from outside her body. He understood and he was glad she couldn't hear her own.

"Thanks guys." He whispered into his collar.

"_No problem Shino._" His insects squeezed into there humming. Shino thought it was ironic that the thing that he thought would make her run from him is bringing them closer together. Literally. He looked again at the stars, thanking them. Then he felt something on his lap. He looked down and saw Rose on his lap.

"What are you…." Shino tried to hide the blush behind his collar, but Rose put his hood down and started to unbutton his collar.

"You never had a girlfriend. Right?" Rose folded his collar down. Shino just shook his head no. "Then you never been kissed before. Well allow me to be your first kiss." Rose closed her eyes and leaned toward him. Shino felt his insects huddle around his heart. It was betting faster then ever and his face couldn't become any redder. **If** he took his glasses off he thought they might melt at the clear sight of her. There lips finally met. Shino felt her lips move on his, soon his lips moved along with them. Shino was defenseless. All he could do was respond. When he felt his tongue brushed his lips he wrapped his arms around her waist and separated them.

"Ok. My turn." Shino didn't like feeling defenseless against her kiss. He moved her off his lap and he moved so he was facing her and kissed her. This time she was the one who was defenseless. He slipped his tongue passed her lips and started a war with her tongue. She won and entered his mouth and stroked the roof of his mouth. Shino felt the core of his body shiver in the pure pleasure of it. He felt his arms once again wrap around her waist and his body press her against the ground. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Some fire flies flew around them curious of what the two beings were doing. Shino thought this was an all a dream. He thought there was no way he was kissing a beautiful girl in a flower field at night with fire flies everywhere. They broke away.

"For someone….who has never been kissed….you kiss pretty good." Rose looked at Shino who, like herself, was breathing heavily.

"…" Shino had no words for the moment. He still thought he was dreaming. He got off her and got up. He then helped Rose up.

"Well Aburame. Mind walking me home?" Rose fixed her dress and brushed off the dirt.

"Of coarse." Shino grabbed her hand and they both walked to her house. It was a pretty quiet walk. She stood in front of the door way.

"Thank you Shino. I enjoyed our date." Rose stared at Shino dreamy eyed. "Here bug boy. A gift." Rose took the rose out of her hair and handed it Shino. Shino knew exactly what that meant. He took it and gave his to her in return. She put his flower in her hair and kissed Shino on the lips. "See you at the dance."

"See you then." Shino watched as she smiled and closed the door. He blinked. "I have a date to the dance." He removed his sun glasses and cleared then of fog and put them back on. He wasn't dreaming. He was holding a rose that said "Rose Wolf" on it. He shoved the flower in his pocket and started to walk and sink in all the information. He licked his lips. "She tastes like cherries." He smiled and walked home. He couldn't wait to tell his dad the good news.

---------------------------------------------------------------------Day Before the Dance 5:00am

Shino watched the sun rise. He was at his house wearing his T-shirt. He was recapping the past week. He had gone on several dates with Rose and had been on many missions. Rose had been on several missions as well. He sometimes forgot she was a ninja as well. He had told Kiba about his date ,but they never met. He had his father's suit hanging from a hook in his closet. Rose was on a mission and would be back in the afternoon tomorrow. Shino got up and put on his jackets and went out for an early morning walk. He got about five steps outside his compound when someone called him.

"Shino! Shino!" Kiba cam running up to him. "Your up early. Going for a walk like us? Mind if we join you." Shino looked down at the humongous dog.

"Sure." He started walking. Kiba went on and on about there mission the other day. Shino didn't pay attention. He was thinking about if Rose would be back in time.

"What about your date? Isn't she on a mission?" Kiba was snoopy.

"Yes. And how is your date going?" Shino kept his eyes on the dirt path.

"Excellent. She doesn't even mind Akamaru." Kiba patted his dog on the head.

"Is he coming?" Shino looked at Akamaru.

"Of coarse. Akamaru comes with me everywhere." Kiba smiled and hopped on Akamaru. "We're going to get some chow. Wanna come?"

"No thank you." Shino watched his comrade run off. He kept walking until he got to Rose's apartment. He looked up at her window. He should have known that no one would be there.

"Shino. Rose is not there." Neji came up wearing Tenten's flower in his shirt.

"I know. I was just…" Shino looked back at the window then walked over to Neji.

"Well I saw a messenger bird fly over head a couple minutes ago. Maybe it's Rose." Neji turned and looked at Tsunade 's mansion. Shino walked next to Neji.

"Thank you." Shino walked past Neji and went straight to the Hokage's mansion. He knocked on the door then entered.

"Yes Shino. What is it?" Tsunade put her hands on the desk.

"Neji said he saw a bird…" Shino was interrupted.

"And you want to know if it was Rose." Tsunade looked through papers and signed documents.

"Yes Lady Hokage." Shino walked up to her desk.

"Well I'm afraid I have not heard a word from Rose. Which probably is for the best." Tsunade leaned back on her chair. "At least that means nothing has gone wrong."

"I guess." Shino turned to leave knowing he would not get much help from the Hokage.

"Shino….She's alright." Tsunade looked up from her paper work. Shino didn't say a word and left.

"_I'm sure she's alright Shino. She is strong._" His swarm said trying to comfort him.

"I hope your right." Shino shoved his hands into his pockets and walked toward the training field. Shino leaned up against a tree and watched two butterflies.

"S-Shino. What are you doing here? We don't have training today." Hinata walked up to Shino carrying a basket.

"I know." Shino turned his head and looked at Hinata.

"Who are you going to the dance with?" Hinata stood in front Shino and rocket the basket back and forth.

"Rose." Shino looked at Hinata's basket. "What's in the basket?"

"Oh. It's food. I made it for Naruto." Hinata started to blush a little.

"Naruto?" Shino wondered why Hinata was baking food for Naruto.

"Yeah. I'm kind of going with him to the dance. Rose hooked us up." Hinata's face seemed to go redder then ever.

"Is that so?" Shino heard that Rose had hooked some people with dates for the dance. He also heard that Rose had gotten Lee and Sakura together.

"Yeah." Hinata started to walk toward the village. "I have to go. See you at the dance."

"Right." Shino looked down at some insects that were scrambling around. He waited until Hinata was clear out of sight. He pulled out the rose from his pocket and turned it around in his hand. He put the flower away and began to walk toward the village. He had a mission to do.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------Day of the Dance 5:30pm

Shino looked at his father's suit. Rose had not returned from her mission yet and the festival would start soon. Shino decided to walk to the dance and met her there. If she was going to be there. Shino started to put on his fathers suit.

"_She'll be there Shino. She will._" Shino's swarm tried to reassure him.

"I'm not worried if she'll be at the dance. I'm worried if something has happened to her." Shino straightened his tie and put the coat over his shoulder. Shino walked out of his house and stood looking at the setting sun. Then he remembered something he heard from his father. Tonight the moon butterflies where migrating. Shino started walking in the direction of Rose's apartment. When he finally got there he saw that the door was wide open.

"_It doesn't look like anyone forced themselves in._" The swarm whispered to Shino as he walked threw the open doorway. Shino walked around to see if there was any sign of anything stolen. He finally found out that the tank full of butterflies were missing. Shino was ready to walk out the door when he was stopped by Rose standing in front of the door holding the tank. She was wearing a white dress with no sleeves ,but had a blue ribbon with a blue butterfly on it.

"Looking for something?" Rose smiled softly at Shino.

"Rose." Shino walked slowly up to her and hugged her tightly.

"Before we go to the dance, can we do one last thing?" Rose lifted the tank over her waist. Shino smiled and took the tank from her hands.

"I'll carry this. You find a spot." Shino followed Rose out the door. Rose lead Shino to the plain where they were the other night.

"Here is good." Rose took the tank from Shino's hands and put it on the ground. "Open it with me?" Shino nodded and took an edge of the tank's top. Rose and Shino lifted the top and watched as all the butterflies flew out of the tank and swirled in the sky.

"Beautiful." Shino grabbed Rose's hand and watched as the last of the butterflies flew away. Then he started to tug on her hand. "You've been leading me many places. My turn to lead you somewhere." Rose giggled and let Shino led the way. Shino pulled Rose threw the crowd to the people and made his way to a huge hall. He stopped to get let in by the chaperons standing at the door. Then walked in holding Rose's hand.

"So this is the wonderful Rose. Pleasure to meet you." Kiba walked over to the two and kissed Rose's hand.

"Pleasure to meet you." Rose gave a slight curtsey. Kiba released Rose's hand and gave a slight smile.

"You guys going to the finale at midnight?" Kiba looked at the two and gave a smug smile.

"Of coarse." Shino said then looked at Rose who nodded in agreement. Shino watched as Kiba rushed over to Kikimaru. Shino took Rose's hand and gracefully lead her to a table and pulled out a seat for her. "Madam."

"So proper. Thank you kind sir." Rose giggled and sat in the seat Shino pulled out for her. Shino went to go get drinks. Naruto was standing with Hinata in his arms.

"Hey Shino." Naruto sipped some of his drink then followed Hinata onto the dance floor making not another word. Shino felt his insects buzz in annoyance at the pumping music and screaming teenagers. He took his seat next to Rose and tried to get comfortable even though his insects wear making even his skin crawl. He saw Rose glace at him with a sad look so he shifted his position and smiled back. Rose paid no mind and gave a grin then got up to dance with someone who asked her.

"_This music is so loud. Make it stop Shino. It's so loud!" _Shino listened to his insects complain and whispered into his arm.

"I can't make it stop. Besides. You guys wanted me to go to this dance." Shino got up and tried to find a more quieter area. Shino knew that Rose's insects would not bother her for she didn't have as many. He decided a spot near the door was the quietest and stood there watching Rose dance with Neji. Then he saw Rose stop and walk over to him in worry.

"They bothering you?" She touched his chest. Shino thought he felt his heart skip a beat. He grabbed her hand and shifted himself. "Come on." She pulled him out the front door where the air was cool and breezy. Shino felt his insects calm down. Rose continued tugging until the wear at a lake wear other couples stood with two flowers in their hands. Rose took off the flower in her hair and held it in her hand then took the flower from his jacket. Shino watched suspiciously.

"Others are coming." Shino looked at the dance hall where everyone was emerging. It was the time of night where everyone would come down and look at the fireworks with there lovers. Not only that ,but to send there flowers into the lake. Rose had tied the two flowers together and held it up to him.

"I doesn't matter. Now our destinies intertwine." Rose grabbed Shino's hand and lowered the flowers into the water. They floated and glistened in the shinning lake.

"Your beautiful." Shino looked away from Rose and tried to keep his blush out of sight. He noticed petals were starting to scatter around the lake. He felt something touch his chest. He turned his head back and was greeted by lips on his own. Shino closed his eyes and lifted Rose from the ground. Rose cheerfully giggled against Shino's deepened kiss wrapping her arms around his neck. Shino held her close as the others around them watched in shock. Shino had never looked so happy.

©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©The End©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©


End file.
